Konoha High Hurricane Victoria Style
by Hurricane Victoria
Summary: Just something random, hope you all like it. Juicy at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**ROLL FILM!  
AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

"Say, Itachi, where's your brother, this late at night?"

"Last I heard, Deidara, he was going to the beach."

"In the middle of the night?"

"Apparently, he's been seeing someone, Kisame."

Sasuke met a young lady named Sakura Haruno, a student who is transfering from the United States. A beautiful cherry blossomed hair, with pure green eyes, at the beach, looking for directions. They enjoyed one and another's company, swimming, throwing sand at eachother for giggles, making sand castles, and now, they were having a moment around midnight at the same beach they met at.

One they will never forget.

Sasuke's tongue was messaging Sakura's, as he combed her hair with his fingers, and as her hands were messaging his back. Under neath them is a blanket, separating them from the sand. He parted for air, as he caressed her waist, and dug his hands into her pants, under her panties, and slipped two fingers into her.

"Ah-ah..." Sakura let out a moan, as his other hand went up her shirt, and began messaging her breasts, and lifting up her bra and shirt. He took one into his mouth, as one hand began to undo the buckle and zipper for her jeans, and sliding them down, along with her panties, all the way down to her ankles.

"Can we..." Sasuke asked, for his erection was getting out of control, but not wanting to go against wishes.

"...I'm ready..." Sakura's response was enough for her to undo his pants, and allow his erection to come out, and him entering her.

"AH! God, Sasuke!" Sakura's moans and crys kept the living Uchiha going, thrusting in and out of her, with no regrets.

"Mmmah... S-Sakura..." Sasuke's moans kept the knot in Sakura's stomach going tighter and tighter until one faithful scream from the both of them came out as they both cummed into and onto one and nother.

"... I love you..." Sasuke's words calmed Sakura down to place kisses upon his lips, and fall asleep, with him in her, and in pure bliss.

_**~~Konoha High - Chapter One~~**_

"BRRRIIINNNNGGGG!" The school bell rang, and everyone was getting ready for they're first day at the academy.

"TEME! It's our Senior Year, can you believe it?" Naruto bellowed in his white school shirt, and black pants, while Sasuke wore the same thing.

"Hn." Was all his reply. Sasuke looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's my cousin?"

"Sasuke! Look what I found!" A freshman who was holding a found relic of the Heart of the Ocean. She had brown hair, and green eyes. Inside the offices, Tsunade in a business suit was dealing with some matters with a new student.

"Ok, Ms Haruno. It's with my understanding... Your pregnant?" Tsunade's question struck a chord for Sakura. How could she be so stupid!

"Y-yes, ma'am." Sakura said, not wanting to disappoint the convent more. "My parents were killed by a serial killer, who's still out there, and the convent all ready kicked me out." Tsunade listened to her tale.

"Do you know the name of the man who raped you?" Tsunade asked.

"It wasn't rape... and... I think Sasuke... I don't know."

_'Sasuke Uchiha?'_ Tsunade thought. "Ok. I need you to fill out some paperwork, and you can stay with me."

"Thank you." Sakura thanked, and began the paperwork. She paged Shizune who was at the front desk. "Get me Uzumaki."

_"Yesn Ma'am."_ Shizune's voice said.

"Ok, everyone. Settle down." Kurenai said to all the ladies. Ino was sitting there, diddly, and trying to find a way to get Sasuke into her arms. There was a knock at the door, and Naruto opened it.

"Sorry, Kurenai Sensei. But there's a new girl, and she's late due to a tour."

"Ok, let her in." Kurenai said, and Naruto allowed Sakura to enter. Everyone looked at her funny. Even Karin.

"This is Sakura Haruno. She's from America, and this is her Senior Year." Naruto finished, before leaving.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy. This is Child Birth, please have a seat." Kurenai said with a smile. She took a seat next to Hinata, and starred at her desk.

"Man," Naruto began as he ate at lunch. He and Sasuke sat at a booth, not too far from the outside entrance. "I thought Kakashi's class was never gonna end."

"No doubt about it. Economics is not your thing, Dobe." Sasuke said, smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? Oh yeah! We gotta new girl in our class."

"Gotta name?" Sasuke's question gave Naruto a blank stare.

"So, Sakura, are you really from America?" Ino asked her at lunch.

"Yeah. I came to the Japanese convent to help out." Sakura said, as she was eating. She didn't know what was on the menu, so she took a salad.

"You know, for someone who's having a salad, you sure are gaining weight." Sakura and Ino turned around to see Karin and a flock of girls. "Word of Warning: Stay away from Uchiha. He's mine!"

"In your dreams, Karin! He's mine!" Ino yelled, and began a cat fight. Sakura just sat there, scared. She didn't care who this Uchiha is, she wanted Sasuke. The same one who met her at the beach. The one who whispered three small words to her that made her walk on air. She got up, and left the cafateria. She didn't need this. God, not this.

"You sure my brother is the one?" Itachi's voice sounded with concern. He was called into Tsunade's office.

"Tell me, did Sasuke meet anyone this summer?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah. Someone named Sakura. Never did get a last name from him, though." Itachi said, remembering the late nights he'd hear his brother moan her name.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. She will be staying with me, and-" Tsunade was interupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." She called, and Shizune came in.

"Forgive the intrusion, but Sakura's here, and she seems a little under the weather, if you catch my drift." Shizune said, sounding worried.

"Bring her in." Tsunade said, waving her hand to come in. Sakura came in, and saw Itachi stand up, and look at her with shock.

"Sakura, this man knows who Sasuke is." What Tsunade said, nearly drop Sakura to her feet.

"...You must be Sakura." Itachi said, holding out his hand for a shake, which Sakura gave. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. And,... I believe your carrying my brother's child."

...

...

...

"What." Sakura said, with a low tone.

"His full name is Sasuke Uchiha." Oh, great! This is the Uchiha Karin was talking about? It was enough to make Sakura slip into a sleep, and collapse.

"WOAH! TAKE IT EASY!" Itachi called, as he grabbed her in time, and laid her down as Tsunade came and held her head, and checked for a temp. She had a mild fever.

"SHIZUNE! GET KAKASHI, AND KURENAI!" Tsunade's voice boomed out to the receptionist, and she went back to try and wake her up. "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"I need to see my brother." Itachi said.

* * *

**Ok, here's something that will give you guys thinking. Here are some options on how this will turn out:**

**A) Sakura can get kidnapped by the same serial killer that killed her parents, and Naruto and Sasuke can get guns and go all gangster.**

**B) Sakura and Karin can get into a cat fight, and Sakura gets stabbed in the womb by Karin who is holding a pair of sizors (The baby still lives though).**

**C) Sasuke's cousin (aka Shini Kana, aka Me XP) can go on a rampage and tells Sasuke about the "Birds and the Bees" with her customized demonstration.**

**D) I got nothin for D. Just wanted to put it up here.**

**E) Um... MEOW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The voting is still going on, and I am still working on some stories.**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

"Sakura will be fine, she just had an overload." Anko said, as she wore a doctor's coat, looking over Sakura's charts.

"Ok, I'll fill out her release papers." Tsunade said, taking the board with paper, and signing them.

"Lady Tsunade, are you sure we can handle her and the baby?" Shizune asked. Tsunade had a stern look on her face.

"Yes, we can." Tsunade confirmed. "Kakashi, I need to know that Sakura's pregnancy is classified. No one is to know about this. I can trust you since you were once a member of the Uchiha Police Devision."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Itachi, I leave your brother to you." Tsunade said, looking at Itachi, who nodded.

_**~~Konoha High-Chapter Two~~**_

"Aw man!" Naruto's voice shouted. "Homework on the first day?" Sasuke was cleaning his ear from the loudness of his voice. While Naruto and Sasuke were in Sasuke's room, doing homework, the brunette haired green eyed girl was doing her own homework on the kitchen table. Itachi came in, and grabbed the girl's attention.

"Hey, Itachi." The girl said. "How did it go?"

"Same, Shini." Itachi addressed. "We need to talk."

"_Warum?_" Shini asked, making the 'w' sound like a 'v'. Itachi took a seat at the table, and beated his eyes together.

"I met the girl Sasuke's been seeing this summer."

"Really?" Shini asked with astonishment. "Is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful..." Itachi began. "...And pregnant." There was a moment of awkward silence.

"..._Was?_" Shini asked, again, making the 'w' sound like a 'v'.

"Please, cousin. No German." Itachi said.

"But I love German." Shini commented.

"What am I gonna do, Cousin?" Itachi asked, out of frustration.

"Tell Sasuke."

"No, I'm serious, Shini."

"So am I."

"Little Brother would drop the first child he has on his head."

"Oh, you don't know that." Shini said, getting back to her work.

"Yeah, I do." Itachi argued, keeping his voice down.

"No, you don't." Shini fought back.

"My parents are gonna kill him." Itachi commented. If Fugaku and Mikoto found out...

"You can't hide him, Cousin." Shini began. "You can only prepare him. I know it sounds hopeless, but the truth is, Cousin Sasuke's gonna probably see her again. Especially when she's in his class. He probably all ready knows."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had their ears up against the door, listening in. They heard Shini raise her voice at 'No you don't'.

"They're talking about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know that the new girl was having a baby."

"Does she have a name?" Sasuke asked.

"...Crap!" Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head. No use getting answers from him.

* * *

The next day was somewhat different. As usuall, they were heading for the building when Shini went missing.

"Now what did she find." Sasuke said, looking all over the place.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" They found, coming towards them, holding a... STOP SIGN? "Look what I found!"

"Where did you get that?" Naruto asked, when all of a sudden, a car crashed into another car. Every one looked.

"Hurry up. We're gonna be late." Shini said taking "her sign" with her.

"SHINI!" Sasuke hollered, chasing after her. Naruto followed.

* * *

"So, Sakura. What is it like being in the US?" Ino asked, before Child Birth Class began. Sakura was sitting in her seat, behind Ino.

"Um,... There's alot of history." Sakura said, thinking about Sasuke. Wondering what he was up to. Kurenai came in, and tapped the ruler on her desk. Everyone was alert and waiting for they're lesson.

"Glad to see everyone's here." Kurenai began. "We're gonna be watching a video, and taking notes. Can anyone please tell me the first thing the pelvis and the cervics does when it comes to child birth?" No one raised they're hand. Shini didn't understand why she needed to take this class. Waste of time and money.

"Sakura Haruno?" Kurenai asked, and Shini looked to see who it was.

_'...Pink hair?'_ She thought.

"I believe the pelvis open apart, and the cervics becomes the size of an infant's head to allow the infant to come out without complications?" Sakura asked. She did not like the sound of that.

"...Your close, but not quite." Kurenai said. "The video will explain." Kurenai picked up the video and pushed it into the VCR. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ok, keep on voting. So far I got A and B. Thinking about combining the two, I'm not sure.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like reviews, and I thank all!**

**AACCTTIIOONN!

* * *

**

"And the three main American Goverment party's are what?" Kakashi asked, with a mask over his face, his right eye closed with a scar, and looking at everyone with boredom. Sasuke was looking out the window, as Naruto snoozed on his books. All of a sudden, something came flying towards Naruto, hitting him square on the head.

"DAH!" Naruto jumped from his desk, and the whole class, except Sasuke was laughing.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said in a low tone. "...Since you were so into today's lesson, why not you tell the class the three main American Government Party's are."

"Um..." Naruto began, trying to remember the lesson. "... Republic... Uh... Democrat... And... Penis?" That last comment got the class laughing again.

"Naruto, see me after class." Kakashi said, putting "The American History" book down on his desk. Sasuke continued to look out the window. He could still remember the night with Sakura.

* * *

_"AH! God, Sasuke!" Sakura's moans and crys kept the living Uchiha going, thrusting in and out of her, with no regrets._

_"Mmmah... S-Sakura..." Sasuke's moans kept the knot in Sakura's stomach going tighter and tighter until one faithful scream from the both of them came out as they both cummed into and onto one and nother._

_"... I love you..."_

_**~~Konoha High-Chapter Three~~**_

Shini and Itachi were in Tsunade's office. Why, you might ask? Jiraya was also present. He had to be since he was head of the school's security.

"Shini..." Jiraya began as Shini sat in her chair. "... Give us back the sign."

"NO!" Shini screamed. "The sign is sad."

"Because you stole it." Itachi argued.

"At least I didn't allow my little brother to go fuck some American naun." Shini shot back, which earned her a glare.

"Just give us the sign back." Tsunade said. After a minute of glarring, she hesitantly gave back the sign. "Thank you."

"I wanna refund." Shini boasted as Itachi dragged her out of Tsunade's office. Itachi was going to allow Shini to go to class, but his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the name of the person who was calling.

_**Mom**_

Oh shit. Itachi answered.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Sweetie. How is everything?"_

"Not too bad. Are you and Dad on your way back?"

_"Yeah. The vacation's done. How's Sasuke doing?"_

"He's doing ok. Speaking of him, we need to talk."

_"Oh? Did he get into trouble?"_

"Kind of. See, he met someone over the summer, and"

_"Oh god! What did he do?"_

"He... Got her... With child."

_"Are they together? Does he know?"_

"No and... No."

_"...Does she have a name?"_

"Yeah. Sakura Haruno from America."

_"...Pink hair and green eyes from a convent?"_

"You heard of her?"

_"Her parents were killed by Madarra. Your father has been working on this case for years."_

"Mom, she's in danger."

_"Tell Sasuke, and get them together. We'll be there as soon as we can."_

"...All right. See you soon."

_"All right. Bye, hun."_

"Bye." Shini looked at Itachi with big eyes. He continued to drag her to his destination: Sasuke.

Sakura was getting her next class books. All was going well...

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Karin's voice boomed as a fist hit her locker door. Everyone came to watch.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sakura asked, as another fist hit her in the face.

Strike One.

"You damn whore! You slept with Sasuke!" Karin screamed as she clamped her hands together, and hit Sakura in the back.

Strike Two.

Sakura didn't have a chance when she felt some sharp go into her side. She looked down, and saw a pair of sizzors. Sakura collapsed and held onto the pair.

"...My baby..." Sakura whispered over and over again. Naruto and Sasuke sneaked into the crowed, to see what was going on.

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM SASUKE, BITCH!" Karin screamed. She failed to see Sasuke's face look to see who she attacked.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed, and ran past a few people, and took Sakura, who collapsed on the floor, into his arms. "Sakura..." He began petting her hair when he heard her mutter something.

"...My baby..." Sasuke looked down and saw blood coming from the sizzors. He also noted how large she has gotten over the few months they have been separated. That's when he realized it.

She's pregnant.

It's his child.

Naruto joined Sasuke on the floor, and examined the damage.

"I apologize in advance." Naruto said, as he took the sizzors and yanked them out. Sakura hissed in pain, as Naruto covered the wound with his shirt. "WE NEED TSUNADE NOW!"

Anko placed the last strip of medical tape on Sakura's wound. Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand. Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi were waiting for results.

"The baby's fine. It's a miracle that the sizzors missed the palcenta sack. But to be on the safe side, bring her in for an ultra sound."

"Sure." Sasuke said as Anko got to tell the others. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, and he returned the look. Out of no where, Sakura through her arms around his neck. After a moment of shock, Sasuke took her in an embrace.

"Sakura... Will you be my wife?" Sasuke asked.

"...Yes. A thousand times yes." Sakura said, as Naruto came in. He immediately froze.

"DUDE! YOUR THAT AMERICAN CHICK I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" Naruto screamed. The Sasuke and Sakura separated and looked at him funny.

"Where's Karin?" Sasuke asked.

"She got her ass sent to the bars due to attempted homicide." Naruto said, and shook hands with Sakura. The door opened to Itachi and Shini.

"There you are. I take it you found out?" Itachi asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Can Sakura move in with us?" Shini asked. Itachi looked at Shini, then at Sasuke and Sakura, and nodded. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Sakura, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your gonna be ok." Sasuke said, combing her hair.

* * *

**I know it's the third chapter, but my living conditions is getting hectic, right now.**

**I have decided to combine A and B. Hope you all enjoy.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure this is a good idea?" Sakura asked, packing her things into boxes. Tsunade allowed them to get situated with the doctor. The baby was gonna be fine. The ultrasound showed a happy, healthy baby. Sakura had just put the last of her books into a carboard box, and taped it shut. The minute she stood up, she felt a pair of warm embracing arms around her.

"Everything's gonna be ok." Sasuke said, resting his chin on his shoulder. "And don't worry about my parents. Mom's gonna love you."

"What about your father?" Sakura asked. Sasuke took a deep breath, and let it out through his nose. His father was gonna be a toughy.

"I'll think of something." Sasuke confirmed. Sakura placed her hands over Sasukes.

* * *

Itachi was waiting at the airport for his parents. Shini was with him, hold a clipboard, writing on it.

"Shini, what are you doing." Itachi asked.

"Planning a wedding." Shini said. "Does Sakura like Olive Garden?" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Cousin of _**mine**_..." Itachi's growl made Shini look at him funny. "Now is not the time nor the place."

"Too late. Haha!" Shini said, throwing her head back. "Oh, and I want a stop sign for payment."

"Payment for what?" Itachi asked, looking at his cousin like she was on weed.

"The dresses, the tuxes, the catering, the flowers, the wine,..." Shini kept going on and on and on. Itachi starred up at the ceiling without moving his head. No wonder why her father sent her to be a prostitute. Fugaku and Mikoto came into view, and Shini was the first to see them. "Uncle Fugaku! Aunt Mikoto!" Shini was waving her hand. Both her and Itachi walked towards the said people, and passed around hugs.

"Son, Sasuke is not getting married." Fugaku said to Itachi with is sinister sound.

"Darling..." Mikoto pleaded.

"Yes he is." Shini said, cramming into her clipboard.

"No he is not." Fugaku said, thinking that Shini didn't hear what he said.

"Yep, and your bringing the ice sculpture of a swan." Shini confirmed, and headed to the car.

_**~~Konoha High~Chapter Four~~**_

Sakura had no idea what she was getting herself into. She was not expecting a limo and a moving truck at the front of Tsunade's house. She and Sasuke were riding in the limo, and she was looking around in every little knook and cranny.

"Sasuke, where did you get the money to afford this?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her, funny.

"You don't know?" Sasuke asked.

"Know what?" Sakura asked.

"My father is the head of The Uchiha Police Division. Fugaku Uchiha is my father."

...

...

...

Sakura collapsed on the limo floor.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke screamed as he picked her up.

* * *

Naruto was waiting with Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata at Sasuke's mansion.

"Where are they? They're late." Naruto complained. Shino was looking at bugs, Kiba was petting Akamaru, Hinata was touching two fingers together out of shyness, Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was eating a bag of potato chips, Ino was fixing her makeup, Tenten was talking to Neji, and Naruto was pacing around the front yard. Ok, Uchihas have it made. Like, seriously, they have a fountain in the middle of the fuckin' round driveway, the shape of a fuckin' mermaid, trying to touch the sun, with water squirting out of her puckered lips, who is surrounded by fish, they got flowers all over the place, a billionaire would live here. Along with the 83 rooms, and 15 bathrooms, they're fuckin' spoiled-

"GET ON WITH IT!" The people of Konoha screamed.

Erm, right. Anyhow. Everyone woke up, and looked to see a limo and a moving truck come in. Both vehicles came to a hault. Sasuke opened the door, and in his arms was one unconscious Sakura.

"What happened?" Ino asked as everyone came to see her.

"She passed out for some odd reason." Sasuke said, as he carried her to his room. "I want all of her things in my room." He called to the movers.

"Yes, sir." One of the movers said.

"Naruto, open up one of the closest guest room that's available."

"Right." Naruto charged inside to the house. Two hours passed, when another limo came up. The driver came out of the driver seat, and opened the door for Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, and Shini.

"We're gonna need shoes, make-up artists, the cake, ..." Shini was going on and on about the wedding that Fugaku did not approve. He also noticed the moving truck.

"What's all this?" Fugaku asked, pointing to the truck. Sasuke and Naruto came out, and saw Sasuke's parents.

"Mom." Sasuke said, heading towards his mother, and giving her a hug.

"It's great to see you, Sasuke." Mikoto said, returning the embrace. Sasuke released his mother, and looked at his father.

"Sasuke-" Fugaku began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Dad, let me explain. Sakura was raised by a convent, she is the most trustworthy woman I've ever met, she has not lied a day in her life, and she and this baby needs me. You can kill me now." Everyone was in silence, waiting for the next thing to happen. Fugaku nodded his head, looked at his youngest son, and smiled.

"...Well now." He began. "...That's my boy." Sasuke froze. Fugaku continued. "I'm proud of you, son. When is the wedding?" He asked Shini that last question. They continued the conversation.

* * *

Sakura woke up to find herself lying on a bed, that was surrounded by curtains. She sat up on the side, opened the curtains, and was in aw. This must be Sasuke's bedroom. She could see all of her boxes in the room, and the luxury of a spoiled boy. Ok, seriously, queen size bed, this is not fair. 32" plasma screen tv, surround sound, carpet flooring, King Henry III bed, with curtains, plus glass doors to a balcony, marble tile bathroom, wool tow-

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Naruto hollered.

"GET ON WITH IT!" Madarra shouted.

Sorry. Sakura was looking around when the door opened to Sasuke, who had a smile.

"Hope it's not too crowded." Sasuke asked, catching he by surprise. She ran to Sasuke, and held him in an embrace.

"I feel like Cinderella, after the big wedding." Sakura commented, which gave Sasuke a chuckle.

"And it's not over yet." Sasuke said, petting her hair. "I hope you don't mind if my cousin plans our wedding for us." Sakura shook her head no.

"I don't mind." Sakura said. She may end up not wanting to leave.

* * *

**Sorry about the missbits. But, really. They're spoiled. I mean, who in the right mind gives a frickin grade student a 32" plasma screen tv, all of this luxurious crap, while the poor have to bust their asses off to get their next meal. I mean, really, can you believe that-**

**Naruto: WHO THE HELL HIRED THIS CHICK!**

**Sasuke: Hell if I know.**

**Kiba: Get her!**

**Me: Um... Meow? RUN!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, Some of you like Shini, some of you don't. For those of you who do, yay. If you don't, sorry.**

**AACCTTIIOONN!**

* * *

Sasuke brought Sakura down to the living room where everyone was. They all looked to see the two, as Sasuke's parents came and stood in front of them.

"You must be Sakura." Mikoto began. She took Sakura's hand, and shook it. "I'm Mikoto; Sasuke's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Sakura commented. Mikoto smiled. Fugaku had a stern look.

"So." Fugaku began. Sakura got a bit scared. "Your going to be my daughter-in-law." Fugaku finished. Sasuke's hand, the one that was holding Sakura's hand. It's grip got tighter. Not enough to stop circullation, but still. Then, out of the blue, Fugaku got a smile. "Welcome to the Uchiha Clan." At that moment, there was a sigh of relief, and everyone began clapping.

"PARTY!" Naruto called. Shini went to the phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello, Pizza Hut?" Shini asked over the phone.

* * *

Karin was sitting in her jail cell, eating a peanut butter sandwich, wondering where she went wrong. She had every right to attack the way she did. She did Sasuke, for crying out loud.

"Hey." Karin looked around. Did she just hear someone say... Nah. Just her imagination.

"Hey." Ok, she's not hallucinating. She looked into the darkness. Out of the darkness, an old man came out with a black cloak with a hood over it.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"What is it you want most." The old man asked. "Is it Sasuke Uchiha?"

"HOW DO YOU-"

"No need to shout. I'll help you, but you need to help me." The old man sneered.

"...What do you want." Karin asked.

"The heir to the Haruno Clan. A princess who is a key to the world's biggest fortune. Who's power lasts longer than the Romanov's." Karin was interested.

"Who are we looking for." The old man chuckled. He then showed his hands, which had keys, and allow Karin freedom.

"A classmate of yours." The old man began. "The one named... _**Sakura**_."

_**~~Konoha High!~chapter Five~~**_

Everyone was having a great time. Naruto was talking to Hinata, Shikamaru was complaining about how Temari's not there, Kiba was playing with Akamaru, Shino was admiring a painting of DaVinci, and Sakura took the oppertune to head to Sasuke's room, and unpack her things. Sasuke followed, and locked his door. Sakura stood up, and Sasuke took her in an embrace from behind, and began licking her neck.

"S-Sasuke what are you-" Sakura began, but felt a hand on her breast, and let out a moan.

"I really missed you." Sasuke said, whispering into her ear. "... I do love you, Sakura. I don't care what the others will say. To me... Your my one and only princess." What Sasuke said, brought Sakura to tears. She turned around, and looked at him, straight in the eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke..." Sakura couldn't finish. The world stopped as soon as Sasuke took Sakura's face into his hands, and began leaving kisses upon her lips. It was only a minute or two later, Sakura parted her lips slightly, allowing Sasuke's tongue to enter, as Sasuke picked Sakura up, bridal style, and laid her on his bed. He sat on his knees, with his legs underneath him, as he closed all of his bed curtains.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, as he shifted from one side of the bed to another.

"Don't want anyone to see anything." Sasuke said as he finished. Thankfully the head of the bed was up against the wall, and the curtain was all ready closed at that end. Once he was done, the area got dark, and she could see him through the dim. "Now... Where were we?" Him saying it seductively was turning her on.

"I think I remember..." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down, and continuing the kiss. This went on for a good three minutes, before Sasuke dragged his tongue from her mouth to the side of her neck, and began sucking there. Sakura threw her head back, and released a breathy moan. Sakura summoned up a lot of curouge to push Sasuke and herself into a seating position and succesfully remove his shirt. Sasuke did the same to her, but he included her bra, revealing her breasts.

"Hmm,..." Sasuke hummed as he took in a view of what he just received. Sakura blushed. "...Still beautiful."

"They've gotten bigger over the past couple months." Sakura said, trying to hide under her blush. Sasuke chuckled.

"The better to play with." Sasuke whispered as he climbed ontop of Sakura, and took in one of her swollen breasts.

"Ah-...Aaahh..." Sakura was at a lost of words. Sasuke was getting a small taste of breast milk. Sasuke's hands went down to Sakura's skirt, and brought both the skirt and the panties to her ankles. Sasuke dragged his tongue back to Sakura's mouth.

"...It was fantastic... And so are you." Sasuke whispered as he placed his lips upon hers and messaged her cheeks. While Sakura brushed Sasuke's hair with her fingers, Sakura got an idea. Using everything she had, and throwing Sakura off guard, she turned the tables. Now she sat on Sasuke with pride, as she kissed him once more. Then, Sakura turned around, and began to undo his pants.

"I... I want you..." Sakura panted, as she pulled down his pants and boxers to his ankles, seeing his small erection. Sakura took it in her hands, and with closed eyes, she placed the erection into her mouth, and began licking on it. Sasuke's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and laid his head on the pillow. She began bobbing her head up and down the staff, as Sasuke began sucking on her opening.

"Mmm... Mmmaahh..." Sakura let out a moan. Sasuke cleaned up Sakura's opening, and gently pushed her onto the bed.

"...Will this hurt the baby at all?" Sasuke asked, out of breath.

"... No... Kurenai Sensei said it wouldn't."

"Ok..." And with that being said from Sasuke, he slowly entered her, with her on her arms and legs, and with him on his knees. Sakura let out a long moan as he slowed his way out and went back in. Both of them continued this rythm before Sasuke picked up speed.

* * *

Everyone else didn't notice.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru said, sitting next to Ino. "Wish Temari was here."

"What is going on between you and Ino? I mean-"

_**Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.**_

"..." Everyone was looking at the top wall. Shini went to the stairs.

"Naruto, you comin' or not." Shini called as Naruto followed her. They made it to the second door on the right.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Naruto asked. Shini nodded her head 'yes'. She got eye level with the door, took out a hair pin, and began undoing the lock.

"Tada." Shini said as she opened it. Once it was opened, you could hear the moaning. Shini went in.

* * *

Back inside the curtains, Sakura was lying on her back with Sasuke on top of her, thrusting into her as hard and as fast as he could.

"Uh... Uuhh... Gggggooooooddddd..." Sakura moaned as she clawed Sasuke's back.

"...I'm... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence. He was in so much bliss, he didn't see a shadow on the other side. Both of them came at the same time.

"Sssaassukeeeeee..." Sakura moaned.

"Sssssaaaaakuraaaaaa...Ooooooohhhhhhhh" Sasuke moaned. Sasuke pulled out of her, got on his right side, and placed a hand on Sakura's face, brushing his thumb against her cheek. Shini's head appeared on the inside of the curtain and looked at the two.

"How was the sex?" Shini asked.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke jumped, and ran after Shini, who made it into the hallway, and ran to her room, dragging Naruto with her. Sasuke slammed the door to his room shut. He climbed back into his bed, to see Sakura under the covers. Sasuke joined her, allowing Sakura to wrap her arms around his waist, as Sasuke had one arm around her, and a hand at her womb.

"You were incredible, by the way." Sasuke whispered into Sakura's ear. Sakura giggled, and snuggled into Sasuke. Soon enough, she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Chapter five! Hit me.**

**Naruto: *hits me***

**Me: Not like that, stupid, a high five!**

**Naruto: Oh.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I wanted to get this as quickly as I can.**

**AACCTTIIOONN**

* * *

"Ok, let's find us some dresses!" Shini hollered as Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Shini were in "Debs" Formals to find dresses. Everyone was looking around, when Tenten noticed something.

"What about this one?" Tenten asked as she pulled a dress down. Shini took a look at it. It was a red shoulder strap dress, with diamonds on the sides. There was also a slit on the side.

"...A good choice, Tenten. But it would clash with Hinata's skin." Shini said, as Tenten put the dress back. Sakura walked towards the back, and saw a blue long dress with a spaghetti v neck at the top, holding the dress together. Sakura took it off the wall.

"Can we have this one?" Sakura asked as she held it. Everyone agreed. The cashier came around and saw the girls.

"Can I help you?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah, can we get three of these?" Shini asked as she handed the cashier the dress.

"I'll see what we have in the back." The cashier said as she went to the back to find the dresses.

"Ok," Shini began. "Now that that's out of the way, time for the wedding dress."

"Today the boys are having Sasuke's bachelor party, isn't it?" Ino asked.

"Um... We should-...Um... Have a party... For...Um... For Sakura." Hinata said, with a lot of studdering. Everyone was silent. Sakura smiled.

"Your right, Hinata." Sakura said.

_**~~Konoha High~Chapter Six~~**_

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, and Sasuke were getting tuxes fitted.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained. Neji nodded his head in agreement.

"This is a total waste of time. I'd rather be at home." Neji scowled.

"Am I the only one who is approving this?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Needless to say, they all got they're tuxes, and loaded up in the limo. Surprisingly enough his father was ok with the whole thing. And the wedding was in two days.

"NEXT STOP: BACHELOR PARTY!" Naruto cheered. Man, he can't wait.

"No." Sasuke's voice could be heard from around the limo. "No party."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke! It's fun. Besides, Sakura won't know." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke in the shoulder with his elbow. The limo pulled over to the side as the men got out to see where they stopped. Sasuke took one look and was disgusted. "XXX: Fun for All"

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed.

"What's the worst that could happen." Naruto asked, and entered. The others followed. Immediately, Sasuke wanted to leave. Half naked girls on poles, on men's laps, Karin doing a twirly on a pole, and- KARIN? What's she doing here?

"Shit." Sasuke said, and went to the door. Unfortunately, Karin spotted him.

"SASUKE! COME HERE!" Karin hollered, and immediately Sasuke got sent to the front. Sasuke stood there, nervous. That's when the feeling got worse. Karin took her top off, and began jiggling her breasts around the front of Sasuke.

_'Where's my cousin when you need her?'_ Sasuke thought. At that moment, Shini came in, and saw the scene. This wasn't right. Sasuke is going to be a married man in two days, and all ready was Shini livid.

"HEY! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Shini hollered, and got on stage.

"Who the hell are you?" Karin asked. She finally had Sasuke where she wanted him.

"You don't need to know who I am, bitch!" Shini snapped back with a snotty attitude.

"I finally have what's rightfully mine!" Karin shouted the minute she grabbed Sasuke's crotch. Karin turned around, only to have Shini pull her hair.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Karin screamed, as Shini threw Karin to the ground. Karin slammed a fist into Shini's gut.

"Ompf!" Shini replied, taking in the hit. Oh, she did it, this time. Shini got on top of Karin and began pounding her fists into Karin's face. Everyone was cheering on.

"CAT FIGHT!" Someone screamed. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten came in, along with Fugaku and the few Uchiha Police there were at the time, including Yamato, and Sai. Karin pulled Shini by the hair, all the way to the ground, and tried to get up. But Shini was quicker. She grabbed Karin by her panties and hair, and threw her into a table, causing the table to collapse. Shini got to her feet, with a few claw marks, and a messed up hairdo.

"AND STAY DOWN!" Shini said, acting gangster. People cheered and clapped, as Sasuke ran to Sakura, and took her into his arms. The police went and took Karin. Shini went and joined the group, and saw her uncle. "Hey, Uncle. What's up?"

"SHINI!" Fugaku hollered. Everyone looked at the two.

"What?" Shini asked, calmly.

"You started a fight!"

"No I didn't. She did." Shini said, pointing at the door. Needless to say, she got grounded.

* * *

The two days have passed, and everyone was invited. The entire clan, all of they're friends were invited, including Gaara, Temari (which made Shikamaru a very happy man), and Kankuro. Everyone was in the back yard, waiting for the bride. Sasuke was in a black tux, as Hinata, and Ino came down the aisle with Naruto and Sai. Hinata and Ino were in the dress Sakura chose. Sakura came out, and Sasuke stopped breathing. She wore a white kimono with a white belt, with cherry blossoms all over it. She also had cherry blossom flowers on the side of her head, holding a veil intact. Naruto leaned into Sasuke's ear.

_"Jackpot!"_ Naruto whispered. Sakura made it to Sasuke and the minister.

"Dearly beloved..." The minister began. "... We are gathered here today, two witness these two individuals, in the bonds of holy matromony. If anyone who thinks these two should not be together, let them speak now, or forever hold your piece." No one answered, but Shini stood up.

_**"Shini..."**_ Itachi growled. Shini sunk her head into her shoulders, and took her seat.

"Ok, then." The minister said. "Marriage. Marriage is what brings us together, in the eyes of our lord. We witness a magical moment, as these two accept commitment, and trust into their lives. Here stands the symbol of love, and happiness to come. Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to honor and to cherish, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Sasuke starred at Sakura.

"I do."

"Do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to honor and to cherish, through sickness and in health, til death do you part?" Sakura smiled.?

"I do."

"May we have the rings?" The minister asked Naruto, who pulled out two rings. One was a simple gold band, the other was a cherry blossom band with two cherry blossom pedals forming into a heart with a green gem in the middle. Sasuke handed Sakura the gold band. "Repeat after me. I, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"I, Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke said, with a smile.

"Take you, Sakura Haruno,"

"Take you, Sakura Haruno,"

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife." Sasuke said, and placed the ring on Sakura's finger.

"Repeat after me. I, Sakura Haruno,"

"I, Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, with a small smile.

"Take you, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Take you, Sasuke Uchiha,"

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband." Sakura placed the ring she had on Sasuke's finger.

"Now, these two made their own vows. Sasuke, you may begin." The minister said.

"...Sakura..." Sasuke began. "...I fell in love with you, the minute we met at the beach. I can still remember all the sand castles we made, all the laughs we had together, and the life we created together. I promise to be there for you. To hold you through the hardest times. Nothing can keep us apart."

"Sakura..." The minister asked.

"...Sasuke..." Sakura began. "...When we met, we were complete strangers. Now, your the love of my life. There's no where I'd rather be, then right here, with you. I promise to be truthfull, caring, honest, commited, and loving."

"Very well then." The minister began. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss the bride." This is the moment they both had been waiting for. Both wrapped their arms around each other, and placed their lips onto one and another. "I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha!"

Everyone began clapping and cheering. Mikoto was in tears, and everyone stood to send his or her congrats.

"Now that the service is done, I need everyone to head into the manor so we can get ready for the reception." Shini said, as everyone headed into the house. The workers immediately got ready, setting tents up, and tables. As everyone was talking, Sasuke looked behind him and saw Kakashi.

"Well," Kakashi began. "This is ironic. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Kakashi said, with a smile (which you can tell with a closed eye).

"Kakashi, wasn't expecting you to show up." Sasuke greeted, shaking his hand.

"Well, sometimes I do." Kakashi said in his defense. They spotted Iruka, Kurenai, Anko, all of their teachers were there, including Jiraya.

"Never would've thought he'd be the one to a lovely flower like you." Sakura turned around to see Gaara.

"You must be Gaara." Sakura asked. She held her hand out to shake it, but Gaara decided to be humble about it. He took it, and placed a kiss on it. Sakura blushed slightly, but somebody stepped in front of Gaara, and gave him a glare.

"Can I help you, Gaara?" Gaara looked up to see Sasuke, not rather pleased. Naruto saw that there was gonna be trouble, and ran to stop it.

"Gaara, why don't we go check and see how Shini's doing, ok?" Naruto asked, as he took Gaara and went to the back yard. Sasuke turned around to see his newly wed wife.

"You ok?" Sasuke asked, as Sakura gave him a nod in assurance.

"He was just being a gentleman, Sasuke. There's nothing wrong with that." Sakura assured. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto and Gaara were in the back yard, and saw the place was almost done. Shini stood in the center, directing traffic.

"How's it going?" Naruto asked, catching Shini's attention.

"Fine, just some last touch- NO, NO, NO! THE CAKE GOES OVER THERE!" Shini hollered, pointing to the right.

"Shini Kanna!" Naruto said, catching Shini's undivided attention.

"I didn't do anything." Shini said, in her defense. Later that evening, the reception was on. The Olive Garden catered, with Fettucini Alfredo with your choice of chicken, shrimp, and rich salmon, with side order of salad, with five dressing options, and mashed potatoes. The cake was five round cakes high, with white frosting, with pink cherry blossoms all around, with miniature Sasuke and Sakura on top of the cake. Everyone was having a good time, then a song came up that brought Sakura to the center of the dance floor.

"Care for a dance?" Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, taking her hand, and turning her around, and wrapping his arm around her. Sakura smiled. She placed her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and listened to the music as they began dancing.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
that is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance  
and the spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

As soon as Sasuke and Sakura began dancing, everyone stopped what they were doing to see the young couple dance.

_Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door  
And your here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time  
and last for a life time  
and never let go til we're gone_

Sasuke rested his chin on Sakura's head, and noticed the sweet smell coming from her.

"Your wearing the perfume I got you." Sasuke whispered. Sakura giggled.

"You finally noticed?" Sakura asked, of entertainment.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, where ever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more, you open the door  
And your here in my heart  
and my heart will go on and on_

"I love you." Sakura said, as she looked up to see Sasuke. "...My sweet husband."

_Mmmmmmmmmm_

_Your here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on_

"...I love you, my wonderful wife..." Sasuke said, as he lifted her chin, and placed a kiss upon her lips.

_We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_Mmmmmmmm_

* * *

Someone was watching survelience tapes from "XXX: Fun for All" the night of Shini's "incident". The same person paused the video and zoomed in on Sakura.

"Interesting..."


End file.
